The Fellowship and the Tenth Walkers
by NessaThranduiliel
Summary: The Fellowship meet some unexpected companions on their Quest. A LOT of them. {Warning: Tenth Walker [duh!] and Mary Sue-ish}
1. Day 1 The Meeting

The Fellowship and Tenth Walkers  
  
Day 1 - The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nessa's POV  
  
I thought back to this morning. It was a Saturday, so I got up early and started typing out another chapter of my story. Then, I stumbled upon a few tenth walker stories on ff.net. Just as I was thinking about the coolness of them, my morning started getting crazier. And random. And any other word you want to use. All of the sudden, I found myself in a small area, sheltered with rocks. To my utter amazement, I also saw the one person I have been expecting least to see. Then, he spoke, saying, "Not another one," and I fainted. Now I am sitting here, surrounded by the most abnormal crowd, surrounding the most abnormal males I have seen.  
  
Leggy's POV  
  
This morning was just unbelievable. We got up, and before we could get moving, a fangirl jumped out of nowhere! I was beginning to fell lucky, since she was head over heels for Frodo, but then another one walked over and started drooling over me! I thought it was bad already; imagine having them all start drooling, with more coming all the time! Soon enough they started fighting. Over me. Like, I was totally freaked out, but Frodo seemed to be having the same problem. So I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise that when the girl called Nessa came around all I could say was something along the lines of, "Not another one." But then this one didn't drool or start a fight. She fainted. *rolls eyes* Does that mean that I'm so beautiful? *snickers from other tenth walker writers* *death glare* You better watch out. This isn't your story, so I might as well get rid of you. *fanfic authoresses cower under Leggy's glare*  
  
Mysterious Voice: It's not your story either, so you can't do anything to them! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
Frodo's POV  
  
I was terrified. The day started off awfully. All those fangirls were just. terrifying. Like, anyone would be scared if, like, a bunch of girls were just drooling over you! I think they actually drooled a river. Luckily they're asleep now, or so it seems, but our group of 9 has grown indeed. I cannot even count how many tenth walker writers there are. That was the only thing they agreed on. They all wrote tenth walker stories. And I feel it isn't all of them yet. It's, like, really, like, scary, because a lot of them make characters of their choice fall over us! *shudder* Like, seriously. But this new girl, she was the last one we met today. And she's a weirdo, if I may say so. *eye roll* Like, she walks in on us, sees Leggy, and instead of drooling, she faints! Like, seriously. Wait. Oh, Gods, not agaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiin! *runs off, chased by fangirls*  
  
Nessa's POV  
  
Well, seriously. I walk over, and the first thing I see is. *drum roll* Legolas! Like, it's the weirdest thing! So, to gain more time to think, I faint. Weird, I know, but it works. Then, I fall asleep, and I wake up with some face over my head. Like, seriously man! There's a girl I've never seen before, and she's, like, staring at me like I have a spider on my face. I stare back at her, and she finally says something. At least she can speak. But the question she asked was, like, really weird. It was, like, "Why are we here?" I stare at her for a while longer, and she explains. "Well, you're the authoress."  
  
Mysterious Voice: No, I'm the authoress! And you're here for a purpose. You will find out. Sooner or later. Mwahahaha!!!  
  
Oh, God. There is another mysterious thing. Like, the voice just came out of nowhere! It is rather freaky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen to Nessa and the other fanfic writers? Review and I will put up another chapter! Mwahahaha!!! {P.S. I dunno what will happen myself, so let me know if you have any ideas}  
  
Disclaimer: In my dreams. Other than that, no, I don't own LotR. So yeah. There.  
  
A/N: Let me know if you're a tenth walker writer and would like to be in this fic. Oh, and any comments on the POV's? I'm a beginner using them, so let me know what I did wrong. Fellowship cookies for my first reviewer! 


	2. Day 2 The Conversations

The Fellowship and Tenth Walkers  
  
Day 2 - The Conversations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boromir's POV  
  
I begin wondering what is about to happen. There are all these fangirls and a lot of them are trying to hit on me! Mysterious Voice (MV): Don't go getting your hopes up, Borry boy. Aww, shut up, you stupid voice! MV: How dare you speak to me like that? I can remove you from the story any time I wish! *cowers* I don't want to die, I don't want to die.! MV: Now, that's better! Get on with the story though! Yes, Mistress.! Anyway, as I was saying, some of them were trying to hit in me! Like, I've never encountered that before. Usually it was all about Legolas and Frodo *death glare* Now, this morning we did actually get moving, believe it or not. But before we got far, a dark cloud appeared, and all the fangirls screamed, "Crebain, from Dunland! HIDE!" So we did, though all the hiding places were hiding with fangirls. I did notice, though, the weirdo look Legolas threw them. And we decided to camp there. *sigh**mutters* If it wasn't for them.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
The last two days were filled with magic, I tell you. We encountered all those fangirls and I'm really getting suspicious about their job here. I decided to talk to one of them this afternoon, after the black birds flew away. So I did. Me: Excuse me, Miss, but who are you? Miss: Why, I'm Nessa. Me: And why are you here? Nessa: I have, like, no idea. Me: How did you know these birds before Legolas? Nessa *embarrassed*: I just knew. Hey, why are you asking me all those questions? Me: Just wondering. Nessa *suspiciously*: Oh, okay. So I didn't really find out anything new. I suppose Mr. Frodo is safe, but I'm still gonna be careful. It's gonna be hard, because there are fangirls around me too. MV: Gods, not another lover boy! Middle-earth to Sam, come in Sam.! *a bucket of really cold water appears over Sam's head and he is drenched* Hey, what was that for?! MV: Don't forget about Rosie, lover boy. *ashamed look* You're right. Get away from me! Mr. Frodo, help!!!  
  
Gimli's POV  
  
I never thought there were any fangirls who liked me. I didn't think any of them went for the short-but-stout-with-a-lot-of-facial-hair kind of males. Couldn't have been more wrong. I was assaulted by a few girls who didn't show any thought of giving up. For a while I fought them, but they were ever pushing me back. Like, ladies, does that look good? You assaulting a Dwarf? No, not really. But they wouldn't give up. Like, seriously. They backed me up against a tree, and, to escape them, I, like, climbed it! I've never heard of Dwarves climbing trees except for the party that got the Lonely Mountain back from the dragon! (A/N - The Hobbit) And that was because they were fleeing goblins! Here am I, climbing a tree because of, like, fangirls! Eh. *smacks forehead and bows head*  
  
Nessa's POV  
  
I spent most of my day talking to the authoresses. The fellowship were hopeless; they were too wrapped up in their problems to worry about us. Like, Leggy and Frodo were putting because they only had a few fangirls around. MV: Are you sure that was their reason? I dunno, I thought so. Isn't it? MV: How about because they had so many fangirls? No, why would they pout about that? I mean, look at Boromir, look at Gimli, they are glad they have fangirls. MV: Yes, and that's because they're so ugly. Outraged Boromir and Gimli fangirls: Hey! Yeah, you meanie! MV: Okay, fine! They're not ugly. Happy? *Boromir and Gimli fangirls nod* MV: Eh. I'm getting too old for this. Let's leave MV to her thoughts, and let's get back to the story. The fellowship was busy, so I started talking to the girls. I found out they all posted on ff.net, and they all have written at least one Mary Sue- ish tenth walker story. MV: Yes, and that's why you're all here. Would you stop interrupting me?! MV: No. *sigh* Why don't you go bother someone else? MV: I dunno, why should I? Because I told you to? MV: Nope, won't work. Because I wish to tell my story without being interrupted every second? MV: Hmmm. Fine. But I won't be gone forever! *sigh* Well, I'm done now anyway.  
  
Leggy's POV  
  
I am pouting. Yep, you got it right. Like, seriously. The fangirls aren't fighting anymore, and I'm beginning to wonder if it means they don't love me anymore. Like, I'm still the prettiest, right? *pulls out a mirror* Yep, I am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Legolas find out why the fangirls quit fighting? Will Nessa meet someone she knows. Review, and you'll find out!!! MV: Mwahahaha!!! For once I don't mind you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Tolkien still owns Middle-earth.  
  
A/N: Cookies go out to tree frog 101! *applause is heard* Anyway, review! I promise to have chapter 3 up soon! 


End file.
